


A Night You Won't Forget

by Krissy_Kream, milksfavourite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy_Kream/pseuds/Krissy_Kream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at a motel with Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>He slams the motel door shut and turns to you, grinning wolfishly. You shudder under his gaze and whisper his name. Dean. He strides over to where you’re sitting on the bed, the streetlight outside the only illumination as his lithe body shifts towards you. He’s like panther stalking its prey, and you’re almost scared of him. As it is, you reach out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night You Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was started with and beta'd by my darling; the WONDERFUL Krissy_kream. I suggest checking out her other works.

He slams the motel door shut and turns to you, grinning wolfishly. You shudder under his gaze and whisper his name. Dean. He strides over to where you’re sitting on the bed, the streetlight outside the only illumination as his lithe body shifts towards you. He’s like panther stalking its prey, and you’re almost scared of him. As it is, you reach out for him. He braces his hands on both sides of you and his deep rough voice whispers your name before he kisses you. You grab him, very nearly dragging him on top of you, kissing frantically. He growls, using his body to push you into the bed. With your hands shaking slightly, you rip at his clothes desperately. His muscles tense your touch as he snags your lower lip between his teeth. You moan as he nibbles at it, sucking it into his mouth. You push off his jacket, desperate to feel him. He moans, and shifts slightly to shrug it off. He looks down at you, running his hands over every curve of your body. You pant helplessly into his mouth as he kneads your thighs with rough hands.

Spreading your legs, you allow him to settle between them and he does so quite happily if the tent in his jeans is anything to go by. You’re wandering finger slide underneath his shirts, rubbing the soft skin and marvelling it. You can feel his pulse inn his chest; it’s so fast. You flush with the knowledge that you have done this to him, and you alone. He huffs, telling you to take off his shirts. You oblige, forcing them up and over his head. He chuckles at your eagerness as you throw them onto the floor. He leans down and growls in your ear. Your turn. His hands slide up your body, caressing your breasts before gripping the bottom of your top and sliding it up and of. He smirks his appreciation at the sight of your body and you can’t help but fluish uder his gaze. You shiver as he uses a fingertip to push down one bra strap, tracing down the length of your arm. Not moving, not breathing you watch as he repeats the move on the other side. At his command you sit up so he can remove it entirely. Your hands move to cover yourself, but he tsks in reproach and takes your wrists in his hands, He nudges you back so he’s lying between your thighs, holding your arms above your head.   
He growls at you to keep them there as he as he lowers his head to take a nipple into his mouth. You gasp and fist your hands into his short hair. He looks up and glowers at you. A whine escapes you as he places your hands above your head, once again telling to keep them there. This time when he lowers his head you manage to keep still; barely.

Dean sucks at your nipple, barely scarping with his teeth. Moaning, you throw your head back and feel your eyes slip closed. You hear him chuckle, feel the breath across your heated skin. Kissing and licking and nipping his way down your body, he only stops when he’s met with the barrier of your underwear. He hooks his fingers under them and tugs them down over your hips. You help him wiggle them off you and toss them onto the floor. Then you’re naked underneath him. 

He nudges your knees apart so he can touch you with calloused fingers and you quiver. Grinning at you he lowers his head and licks a stripe up between your legs. You couldn’t stop the moan that escapes you if you tried and thankfully he doesn’t mind when your hands find his head this time, gripping tightly. He keeps licking at you, pressing his tongue inside you, pulling you higher and higher, thumb on your clit, until you come with a scream and a full body shudder. He grins up at you and you can see your wetness gleaming on his mouth and chin.  
You pull him up so you can kiss, can taste yourself in his mouth. Your turn, you mimic his earlier tease. Tugging at his belt, you manage, with his help, to get his jeans undone and off. You push him off and over so you can straddle him. He presses a condom into your hand and you kiss him in thanks. Tearing it open you pop it into your and lower your head to impressive erection.   
Caressing him with lips and tongue, you manage to work the condom most of the way down his length. Sitting up, you use your hand to roll it on the rest of the way. Looking up at Dean, you can see his eyes are closed and a plump lip is clamped between his teeth. You laugh at him as you stroke him. He pushes your hand away, glaring. 

Relenting, you move to hover over him. Lowering yourself slowly, you watch his face change, contorting with pleasure. You ride him slowly, gently. His big hands find your hips as he guides you up and down. You can feel a second release pooling in your stomach and increase your pace, rising and falling with increasing force. 

Suddenly he grabs you and rolls over. You wrap your arms and legs around him as he pounds into you. He’s groaning in your wear and you can hear yourself moaning in reply. He pace falters and he pushes deep into you once, twice, three times as he comes, and you’re right there, screaming with him. He keeps rocking into you as he quakes with aftershocks. He collapses heavily onto you, panting. When’s he’s got his breath back he thanks you with a kiss and pulls out with a wince. You feel almost empty, but you know he can’t stay. You watch as he disappears to the bathroom to clean up and dress. He comes back, clean and clothed. Kissing you on the forehead, a stark contrast to what you’ve just done, he says good bye and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a first for either of writing F/M. Sorry if it's terrible.


End file.
